Bruce & Batgirl : FIRST ENCOUNTER
by MrEs
Summary: Story 1 of 4.   Porn with Plot.  Bookish, 20 year old Barbara Gordon and playboy Bruce Wayne could never be together.  But when hearing that Bruce has an attraction to Batgirl, things begin to change.  M/F , Oral, HJ, Cosplay


DISCLAIMER : I don't own these characters. ** Batgirl, Batman and Batman: The Animated Series are not mine, they are registered trademarks of DC Comics and Warner Brothers Productions. Batman was created by Bob Kane. **

BRUCE AND BATGIRL : FIRST ENCOUNTER

The Wayne Foundation Charity Ball was the last place Barbara Gordon wanted to be at. Sure the college junior didn't mind seeing famous athletes tearing up the dance floor or the dresses some of Gotham's most controversial wore. It was the fact that she had once again been her father's date to the elegantly decorated Wayne Manor.

"This is the one night where I needed to open up" Barbara said to herself as her father passed her another Shirley Temple. Since her mother's passing, Barbara had developed a strong relationship with the Police Commissioner - however as powerful and wise he was - he had yet to believe that she was now a woman.

"Your dress is... nice?" Dick Grayson said smuggly.

"Thanks, Dick." Barbara said, knowing that her plaid, ankle length dress wasn't her choice - but her dad's.

It wasn't a secret that Dick had a crush on Barbara. Since she babysat him at an early age, he had made advances on her relentlessly. But Dick was a senior in high school and squeaky clean.

"Dick," interrupted the Commissioner, "we haven't seen Bruce yet?"

"Haven't you?" said Dick smuggly, making a beeline to his mentor. Gordon and his daughter followed.

"How do you like Gotham State?" Dick asked Babs.

The truth was, Gotham State was a breeze. Barbara was usually guaranteed straight As by midterm even with her newest hobby - being the crimefighter known as Batgirl. Her social life, specifically her love life had been disappointing to say the least. She still lived at home, and as she took mostly Advanced Classes in Computer and Library Science the majority of men that she dated were intelligent but nothing to brag about. Barbara had only had sex with 3 men since turning 18. None of them had a clue what to do with a woman.

As they made their way to Bruce Wayne, she couldn't help but notice the 3 supermodels - almost her age, surrounding him. Each one ready to have their satin dress fall down and call it a night. Barbara's opinion of Bruce wasn't high. He was a playboy who inherited his father's riches and seemed to be a board member puppet. That being said, he was handsome, well built, and his arrogance was incredibly sexy.

"Ah, Commisioner!" Bruce shouted, leaving the company of his fawns to speak to Gordon. Barbara understood that the Commissioner's respect for Wayne was high, mostly due to his constant contributions to the Police force.

"Commissioner, what do you think of Batgirl?" one of the women from the posse said.

"I think that more women in Gotham need to have her ideals." he said, as Barbara refrained from blushing. "However as always, the Gotham City Police nor I support the acts of masked vigilantes."

"I think she's great," Dick added, to which all of the girls gave courtesy giggles.

"I guess Dick and I might have to fight after her." Bruce chuckled.

"Really Bruce?" One of the girls laughed.

"I would let her rescue me any time of the week." Bruce said with utter innuendo as he sipped his champagne. Everyone laughed, including Barbara.

The sex-appeal of Batgirl had not crossed her mind. Batman and Robin had been professional about her sexuality. Barbara developed late in high school and never aspired to be sexy. A feminist, she had never attempted to wear slutty outfits to impress boys. Truth be told, Barbara felt her strongest sexual urges around Batman. From an early childhood she pleasured herself in the shower and under her sheets to the thoughts of him taking complete advantage of her.

But Bruce Wayne thinking of her sexually began to grow on her.

On the limo ride home, as Barbara contemplated making a pass on Wayne more and more her satin underwear became incredibly damp. To the point where she wasn't sure if she could make it or not.

But Wayne didn't want Barbara. He wanted Batgirl. Although her father had no problems with the actresses and tennis stars Wayne would date, he surely would throw a fit if the Playboy dated his daughter. Then there was Dick Grayson. Despite Barbara's lack of romantic feelings for Dick, she knew that he sleeping with Bruce would break his heart.

Half a mile to their house, Gordon's cell phone rang. An off duty officer turned in his badge, and he had to do paperwork.

"At least I'll have the house to myself." thought Barbara.

In the penthouse, Barbara slid off her dress and unclapsed her simple bra. Her navy-blue satin underwear wear so soaked that she could easily smell her juices.

Turning on her lap top, she laid it to the side of her bed and searched for photos of Bruce Wayne. She settled on one of Wayne in a speedo, just getting out of the water. Keeping her underwear on, she reached underneath her bed and found the box labeled "Advanced Science Project". Under a binder were three sex toys. The first was a white, cyberskin dildo. It cost her a week's paycheck at the library, but felt exactly like a man's penis. The feel of rough skin was a large improvement over the "jelly dildo" she first bought when was 16. The second was a glass dildo made in Italy. Although much thinner than her other dildo it she had it designed exactly to be long enough to hit her g-spot. It was great for the easy fix, but Barbara wanted the long, drawn out pleasure - similar to what she fantasized that Bruce would give her. Finally there was the Proud Rhino. It was a gelatin based dildo that had 10 speeds. It would also alternate the speed of the clit massage and the throttling of her love canal.

Like a surgeon and his tools. She decided that she would use all three tonight. Staring with the Cyberskin she imagined being taken back to Wayne's private study. Her in an Emarld, backless, halter dress. She imagine Bruce slamming her against the wall. Teeth nibbling her ear, as she concentrated on pulling down his tuxedo pants.

Rubbing the flesh-like dildo in both hands she grazed her panties with the tip. The thin, soaked satin the only barrier between her pussy being invaded by his huge cock. Grabbing her tiny pink nipple with one hand she slid her panties to one side with the cock. It resting at the entrance making her moisten even more.

Closing her eyes, she lifted the dildo to her mouth and wet it. Licking its length until her slobber lubricated it perfectly. With one deep breath she pulled down her panties. Wiped the toy across the top over her bush and began to slide it inside her innocence.

"HONEY, False alarm!" James Gordon said. She had yet to even close the door.

"Daddy, I'm changing!" Covering herself with a blanket, she quickly slammed her bedroom's door.

A rush of blood went to Barbara's head.

"Sorry Pookie" he said embarrased. "Detective Dillion didn't quit. Thank god. He just needed to ask for a leave. His wife is pregnant."

Although the chances were gone, Barbara was even more hormonally frustrated due to her father's actions. Unsure of how to handle the situation, she quietley put her toys back in the box and refreshed her computer so the searches of Bruce Wayne were gone.

Less than an hour later James Gordon fell asleep on the living room couch. Barbara quietley left a note on the door explaining that she needed to check out a book from the Campus Library and that she'd be back soon.

She found herself in an alley where a black street bike had been hidden amongst the trash. Hiding behind the dumpster, Barbara took off her sweatpants and sweatshirt and took out a gray leotard with a yellow bat symbol on the middle. Next came out a thin rubber latex mask with eye holes larger than Batmans or Robins. The final addition was a simple blue satin cape that flowed to her butt and yellow utility belt that she had made herself.

"If the is what Bruce Wayne wants," she said as she started her bike. "Then this is what he gets."

The party at Wayne Manor had almost ended. Bruce was in the middle of saying his goodbye's with prominant bankers and Wayne Trustees. Knowing Wayne's house fairly well from babysitting, Batgirl snuck in through the kitchen enterance and made her way to Wayne's private study.

The study had a fireplace, endless amounts of rare books, and a large portrait of Wayne's deceased parents.

"May I help you dear?" An intelligent voice announced.

Barbara hadn't though out how she would approach Wayne, regardless of any other people. Standing in the corner was Bruce's beloved Butler, Alfred.

"I'm here to see Mr. Wayne," she said confidently.

"Are you the one they refer to as Batgirl?" he inquired.

"I am." she stated.

"Very well. May I say what this is regarding?" he replied.

"A proposition." was all she said as she stood by the fireplace and thought out what in the right mind she was doing. What if Wayne told the media that he slept with the infamous Batgirl? What if he somehow found her secret identity? What if she wanted more?

"Batgirl, I presume?" Bruce's voice echoed through the room.

"Hello, Bruce." she said. Her heart beating faster than ever. She had never made a pass at a popular boy in school, let alone Gotham's 10 time reigning bachelor of the Year.

"Is something wrong? Am I in danger?" he sounded confused more than aroused.

"Relax, Mr. Wayne. Everything is fine, Mr. Wayne. May I take a seat?" she asked.

Wayne took a seat and invited her.

"Would you care for anything to drink?" he said looking at his butler who stood at the doorway.

"No. However I would appreciate it if we had this room to ourselves for a moment."

Bruce looked at his butler who nodded at him. As one enterance door was shut and locked, Bruce went over to lock the adjacent one. The room was theirs.

"I have come to introduce myself to you. I am Batgirl, perhaps you have read about me in the papers or seen me on the news?" she leaned down a bit. The room was dark but the light from the fire cast a beautiful ray onto her athletic build.

"I have. It appears that you've been doing some very... Brave things lately. That Two Face encounter appeared to be very dangerous."

"No more dangerous than what Batman and Robin have been doing for years."

"I suppose not." he said sipping on a whiskey. "What made you decide to do such a thing."

"Well, I've always had the hots for Batman."

Bruce swallowed his drink. Did she somehow know his secret before he knew hers? Was this a game?

"I'm kidding." she gave a seductive laugh. " Gotham is in a rough state. I support Gordon, but the Police Force is too corrupt to help his vision."

"Then why not join the police?" he asked. Wayne was coming off more intelligent than she gave him credit for.

"I suppose you could ask the same as Batman, Robin, or Superman. Perhaps the police force doesn't respect my innovation or philosophy for the villains this town is ridden with. Perhaps private reasons keep me from joining the squad." she said.

"I can respect that." he replied. "my father was a doctor, despite the urgings of his own father to run Wayne Corp 50 years ago.'

"Do you wish you had the ability to do a civic duty? Like your father?" she replied, touching his arm.

"Many days I do, Batgirl." he said under his breath.

"Why are you meeting me? Why now?" he said.

Bruce took a moment to notice that Batgirl's hair and make up were much more noticable than her usual patrols. She was also not wearing a bra.

"I have a proposition to make," she said, standing up. He admired her firm butt and the way the thin spandex stuck to her body.

"And that is?" he said, standing up. They were close now. Inches apart. Barbara tried to keep her seductive side in check.

"This past month you donated $500,000 to the policeman's fund. Is that correct?" she asked.

"I would have to check with my accountant, but I believe that that is correct?" He replied.

"The cost of being a viligante, aside from risking your own life and your families is high. But there are also costs. I am looking to set up a private post in Gotham. As well as get new equipment." she said under her breath.

"So you came here for my money?" he said, early sounds of aggravation from his voice.

" I came here because I know that you are one of the few people in Gotham that aren't corrupt. That you believe in Gotham. That it can be restored." she fought back. "I also have reason to believe that you've been assistanting Batman for sometime. Some of his equipment has Wayne Tech patents that were never approved years ago."

Bruce gulped. How had she come so close to knowing his secrets without understanding his greatest? She stood there looking at him, waiting an answer.

"How do I know that you are what you say you are? The money won't be accounted for on my side or yours. And on top of that what is my return?" Bruce said.

Without thought, Batgirl placed both gloved hands around his neck and leaned up to kiss him. Resisting for a second, Bruce grazed his hands over Batgirl's tight butt and squeezed. She tasted like organges, as her tongue grazed against the roughness of his. The carnal beast inside of him couldn't resist this unfathomable moment. Breaking the kiss, both breathed heavily - Barbara letting out a laugh.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Batgirl laughed. Her head looked around the room, all of the books and firelight. Her mind looked at the doors. "Are we..."

Bruce went to the bookshelf and removed it. Inside was a highly sophisticated remote control. "Alfred... I need you to clear the west wing. And also turn off all cameras."

"Already done, sir" the voice replied.

Wasting no time Bruce undid his belt. He didn't need to ask her how far the night would go. Batgirl's schoolgirl crush on Bruce Wayne was something he never contemplated. He had taken advantage of his good looks and prestige to women of all power : an Indian Princess, Lois Lane, and most recently Anne Hathaway- but never a superhero.

Unsure of how this would affect Batman and Batgirl's relationship, Bruce admitted that behind Batman's professional demeanor was the hormonal rage of a teenager when he first laid eyes on the redheaded vigilante.

"I hope you are okay if I keep the mask on, Mr. Wayne?" she said as he kicked off his pants and revealed a pair of speedo-material underwear. His erection was in full force.

Infront of the fireplace, Batgirl got on both knees on the rug and placed her fingers gently underneath the elastic waistband of Bruce's underwear. Wish the speedo still on, she gather a small about of spit in her mouth and gave it one lick.

Bruce rested his hand on her mask. The rubber latex was a much nice feel than the greasy leather one that Catwoman wore. His fingers grazed Barbara's luscious red hair , gently approving her to 'have at it'.

Like the last birthday present being opened, Barbara pulled down the spandex causing Bruce's circumsized penis to roll out completely. It was to the point of being artistically beautiful to Batgirl. As if it had been made for her. By eye alone it was 8 inches - the exact length a man would need to be to hit her g-spot. The thickness was above average, but not to the point where it would be painful. Finally the head was round and rigid at the connection, insuring her that the tip would stimulate her clitoris upon re-entry. The musky smell of sweat and hormones. made her shiver with joy.

Reaching to her utility belt she reached down and took out a small pastic case in the shape of a heart. She playfully opened the lid and squeezed the gel like contacts onto his shaft.

A tingling sensation could be felt on Bruce's shaft as he watched Batgirl spread it around with her glove.

"What is that?" Bruce said as his breathing began to get heavier.

It's called "Climax Kisser" Batgirl laughed. "It was created by Pamela isley aka Poison Ivey before she went evil."

"Is it legal?" he said, he penis began to feel the urge to be touched.

"Well for me," she said , wiping back her hair and wrapping her lips around the head, kissing it much like the way she had just kissed Wayne a few minutes earlier. "it tastes like strawberries. And causes my mouth to salivate at an abnormal rate."

Bruce was taken back. Little did he know that Barbara had read every book on felatio technique and philosophy as possible. The crime-fighter was no cheap slut, but took his manhood in like an experienced Geisha.

"And for you... " her left and began to stroke his penis intensely. Every stroke was at the right speed and roughness. Quickly she went to two hands and his tongue flicked underneath the head. Her jaw widened as the tip of her tongue, at near impossible speed began to squeeze the sensative shaft the same way a vagina does when it orgasms.

Bruce wasn't going to be able to hold it in. He quickly squeezed her head as a last minute warning but it was too late. Batgirl didn't hesitate, she wanted to taste him. His seed. His legacy. The first spurt of glowing semen shot into her mouth and she looked up at Bruce with seductively innocent eyes, as she squeezed out the extra load.

Just two nights ago, Batman was giving Batgirl a lecture on how to zipline - claiming that she didn't have what it takes. Nothing she had given him, without question, the most mind blowing orgasm of his life.

Laying on the grown, Bruce laughed in his own light-headed exhaustion. How would he go on Patrol Tonight? He thought. Like a cat, Batgirl licked off the Climax Kiss. Unlike some women, she enjoyed the taste of semen - knowing very well that it was the ultimate aphrodisiac. Bruce saw the bottle on the side of the rug and gave it a taste.

"I need to put this back on the assembly line at WayneTech." he said.

"So does this mean that I'm approved for a special "Grant" we discussed earlier?" she smiled.

Barbara couldn't even believe herself. She had never had so much control. So much sexual passion. And it had to be Wayne.

"Perhaps we should have another meeting this week?" he smiled as he leaned into for another kiss.

"No, Mr. Wayne. I only came her to close the deal." She flipped him on his back.

"How are you sure I have it in my for another round?" He retorted.

Batgirl lay on him. Her spandex covered lips carrasing his penis. He could feel her hormonal juice soak through and onto his head. Immediatley he was erect again. She let out a seductive laugh.

"I guess I'll be using the reserves." He smiled as she unbuttoned his tuxedo top, revealing a perfectly muscular chest.

"Maybe I should be asking you why YOU didn't join the police force?" she laughed.

At the same moment they thought of the same thing. Blue eyes looking into green, Barbara explored the choice to reveal to Bruce Wayne her secret identity. And Bruce to Barbara. Their silence was interrupted by Bruce letting out a small howl.

"I've suddenly got a massive amount of adrehline inside of me." he said.

"That's the Climax Kiss. She replied. Pamela had a boyfriend that would fall asleep after she gave him a blowjob, leaving her unsatisfied. Not only does the gel make the blowjob experience very satisfying, but it speeds up that 'reserve' energy for me."

Bruce kissed Batgirl with all of his might as she threw off his shirt and pants. Pinning her down, he slid one hand underneath her pants and felt the smooth ass of his protoge. She was wearing satin flesh colored bikini bottoms with lace tied to the sides. At the sound of her moans, Bruce peeled down her panties and spandex bottoms.

Her pussy was amazing, hair perfectly trimmed and vagina that wasn't too fleshy. She had perfumed her scent with a cinnamon spice. Spreading her legs he picked up her underwear. The soaked stain in the middle made his penis convulge. As she looked at him he carefully placed the underwear in a ball and used it as a gag. Barbara didn't object.

Licking his hand he continued eye contact with the damsel, who was tasting her own juices, and stuck one finger into her. She knew what she was doing. Like the most skillful of lovers he was testing her sensativity with his finger before going to love making.

Barbara hadn't had sex in a year and her first time back in the ring, she was facing her greatest opponent. Bruce read her moans perfectly, using the time to figure out her sensativity but also pleasure her. Knowing when to tease and conquer like a musical composer.

As he landed at her g-spot, Batgirl quickly went into orgasm - letting out the loudest scream she had ever had.

Hopefully all of the guest from Bruce Wayne's party had left. Bruce removed his finger and grinned cockily.

"You're quit sensative for a woman who fights crime."

"Fuck going down on me, Bruce. I need your cock. Now."

Bruce leaned down and kissed her passionatley. Cupping her mask. Letting her breath in as he exhaled into her. His vacant hand found the hidden zipper in Batgirl's jersey and slowly watched it go down. Her tits were athletically perfect but still easily B cups. Taking a second he poured a tiny bit of Climax Kiss directly onto her nipple and went down. He kept one finger inside of her and began to quickly pump it back and forth until she released her second, mild orgasm.

"Your cock! Please! I need it!" The usually cool Batgirl moaned like a spoiled child.

Bruce teased her entrance. Wiping his head against her red bush. Swiping it between her sweaty butt crack. He began to whack the head against her clit once for good luck before slowly filling her.

And then , like that , they were one. Batgirl was tight, to the point where Bruce couldn't remember another woman as tight as her. She began to spread he legs appropriately so that he could ram into her without comfort. He closed his eyes and remembered the sensitivity. Pushing in and on of the spots rhythmically and yet sponateous to Batgirl. Each thrust built up a large and larger orgasm for her. She began to shake coldly as they were too intense for her even breathe.

He slowed down and gave her a calmly kiss. Though they had just met, they were making love like a couple that had spent years perfecting the craft together. Each one began challenging the other to get off.

After minutes of giving Batgirl orgasm after orgasm, she kicked both her legs behind him and joined them together.

"Cum, Bruce. Cum inside my pussy. You're the first man to ever fuck the infamous Batgirl. You better make it count"

Speeding up the pace Batgirl position her legs to tighten her pussy even more. Using her mind to create one last orgasm Bruce felt the rush to his head and balls tighten, knowing all too well that every last drop of semen in his body would be shooting straight into the youthful redhead's uterus.

Rolling her eyes back, Barbara could feel Bruce ready to burst and instantly place her hand on her bare tit. Although it was near impossible for him to concentrate he immediatley sank the head of his penis onto her g-spot allowing the warm flood of semen to cover it.

Greater than any drug or miracle, Batgirl reached euphoria. If she would get pregnant from this, she thought, it would be worth it. The two joined in on one last kiss and cum continued to surge into her innocence.

As Bruce grew soft he fell on the floor into a sleep, yet completely satisfied daze. Unable to concentrate he saw at least a cup of his own seed drip onto her cape and his rug. Batgirl curled into him and he smelled her hair.

"Thankyou," he said.

"No, Thankyou." she replied, although exhausted she rubbed his penis back and forth in her hand.

"I would ask for your phone number, but obviously you know my power at finding things." he said.

"C'mon Bruce. It's not like you're Batman."

"I guess not." he laughed.

A/N AUTHOR NOTE : This Is Part 1 of 4 stories. Each one will be a one shot, although I am not sure which order they will go in. If you have any preferences leave them in the comments section. I'll keep them in mind.


End file.
